


Yabuts are creatures that live in the forest with the trees.

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Samandriel are sent to the pricipal's office, and the school's crazy kid convinces the nerd to break some more rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yabuts are creatures that live in the forest with the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Samandriel's basically Danny Lubbe, first time smut. All mistakes are my own.

Adam leaned back into the plastic chair outside the principal’s office. The principal’s office he’d never been sent to before. And he shouldn’t have been sent there in the first place. It was Clarice who had wanted to pass a note to Josh, and Adam had been caught passing it. Why couldn’t they just text like normal people?

An angry teacher walked to one of the vacant chairs and dropped a backpack on it. “Samandriel!” She barked at a bored looking boy following her.

He slumped in the chair next to his backpack and gave her a ‘happy-now?’ look.

“If you believe that this school condones such behaviour…” Adam could actually see the boy zone out of the conversation, but the teacher didn’t, she just rambled on. “Understood?”

“Whatever…” He replied absently, but apparently that was enough for the teacher to walk back to her classroom.

“So…” The kid smirked at Adam. “What did mister perfect do?”

Adam couldn’t help but feel offended by the way the question was asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Teacher’s pet, pre-med, straight-A’s…” The boy clacked his tongue. “You’ve never done anything remotely bad.”

“Sorry, but do we _know_ each other?” He couldn’t wait for the principal to open that door and end this.

“No.” The kid zipped open his bag and took out a bottle filled with brown liquid. “But everybody knows the _amazing_ Adam Milligan.” He held out the bottle, but Adam shook his head. “Samandriel, by the way, Samandriel Alfredson. But everyone calls me Alfie, not that I-”

“Wait, aren’t you that guy who pissed in that girl’s purse?” The proud grin told Adam more than enough. “You’re disgusting.”

“That’s me.” Samandriel hit himself on the chest and burped loudly. “But you wouldn’t want it any other way. But _come on_.” He clapped his hands impatiently. “Why are you here?”

“I got caught passing a note in class.” Adam buried his face in his hands. That was just the pathetic story people’d expect from him.

“And they sent to here?” Samandriel took a sip from the bottle. “That sucks!”

“Yeah.” Adam agreed. “What did you do?”

Much to his surprise, Samandriel got flustered. The boy scratched his neck and stared at the floor.

“I drew a dick on the blackboard…”

“Really? I’d expected something more… traumatizing.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly have much time to come up with something.”

Adam frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

Samandriel’s cheeks turned redder. “Just forget it.” He suddenly threw his backpack over his shoulder and smiled devilish at Adam. “Let’s bail.”

“What?” Adam turned to the door of the office. As if those words would summon the principal. “We’d get in trouble.”

“We’re already in trouble.” Samandriel reasoned.

“Yeah but-”

“Yabuts are creatures that live in the forests with the trees.” The boy sang in a high voice. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

Adam shot up and grabbed his backpack. “Let’s do this.”

 

“You know…” Adam stared at the smoke rings Samandriel blew at the open bathroom window. “I thought that we were gonna do something fun… like away from school?”

“Yeah and get caught playing truant by the cops? I don’t think so. And besides.” He blew out another smoke ring. “We’re having fun.”

“No.” Adam took another drink from Samandriel’s whiskey, it burned his throat and it tasted awful. “You’re smoking and I’m bored.”

Samandriel snatched the bottle from Adam’s hands and downed it in one go, before dropping his cigarette butt in the bottle. “Fine, then what do you suggest?”

“I don’t think you should’ve done that…” Adam looked at the empty bottle. “I’m not cleaning up if you puke.”

“Oh _baby_.” Samandriel knocked him playfully on his shoulder. “I can hold my booze.” Adam nearly flinched when he felt hand stroke along his back. “Did you know why I drew that dick?”

“You’re drunk.”

“And you’re pretty. Anyway, I saw you pass the my classroom. And I thought to myself, when am I gonna have another chance to have you all to _me_.” The hand on Adam’s back stopped at his jeans and slowly worked its way into his underwear.

“Samandriel, you’re drunk and I don’t want to take advanta...” Adam tried to protest, but the other boy shushed him.

“Trust me, you’re not taking advantage…” Adam nearly screamed when Samandriel’s other hand pressed against his crotch. “I want this.” He closed his finger’s around Adam’s hardening length. “I want you.”

Suddenly Adam was pressed to the floor with Samandriel straddling his hips, pressing their groins together. “Tell me, _straight-A’s_.” Samandriel nipped at the other’s neck. “Ever done anything like _this_?” He rubbed their erections against each other.

“No.” Adam’s hands gripped at the shorter boy’s ass and started kneading the soft flesh. “But I’m getting to hang of it.”

“I’d say.” He crawled off Adam and kneeled beside him. “How about I show a little more?” He unbuttoned Adam’s pants agonisingly slow, and with more pressure than really necessary, before pulling them to his knees. Showing the massive bulge in Adam’s tight briefs.

“My, oh my.” Samandriel grinned. “Grandma, what a big dick you got.”

“I hope you’re not expecting me to answer.” Adam breathed heavily. “Because the last person I want to think about right now is my grandma.” What he really wanted was for Samandriel to take off his underwear, a wish that was immediately fulfilled.

“Well, that’s quite a mouthful.” Samandriel laughed at his own pun. Before carefully licking at the precome. “You drink too much coffee.”

Adam looked at the boy hanging above his erect penis in disbelieve. “What?”

“You taste bitter.”

“Are you judging the taste of my… Who are you, the Hester Blumenthal of penises?”

“Well, _excuse_ me.” Samandriel licked from the base of Adam’s cock to the tip, causing a deep moan. “If I’m going to do this more often, I have a few demands. And less coffee…” He swallowed the entire length down and released it would a pop. “Is one of them.”

“Please, do that again.” Adam groaned when Samandriel started deep throating him to his heart’s delight. “Oh god.” Much to his surprise that comment earned him a slap against his balls. “Ow!”

“Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord, thou God, in vain.” Samandriel reprimanded him. “Keep that in mind.”

“Jesu… jeez.” Adam corrected himself. “With a mouth like that… Fuck!” He moaned loudly, as Samandriel’s tongue played with his slit. “You shouldn’t be lecturing people.”

Samandriel gave a dismissive hum, that had Adam writhing in pleasure. He was bobbing his head up and down, swallowing Adam down every time.

A tingling started in the depth of Adam’s abdomen. “Samandriel, I’m gonna-”

Samandriel popped of and looked him in the eye, spit dripping from his mouth. “Are you clean?”

“What?”

“Are you _clean_?” Adam understood the meaning of the question and nodded. Right away his dick hit the back Samandriel’s throat. The boy closed his lips tight around the base and licked his tongue around the length.

Adam moaned in ecstasy as he reached climax inside the warmth of Samandriel’s mouth. The shorter boy swallowed obscenely and laid down next to Adam.

“Did you like that?” Samandriel sounded a bit unsure.

“Oh yeah, that was amazing.” Adam took Samandriel’s hand and squeezed it gently. “What about you?”

“I’m fine.” Samandriel brought Adam’s hand to his swollen lips and gave them a kiss. “Although I’m feeling kinda sick…”

Before Adam had a chance to as an another question, an angry “Samandriel!” sounded through the halls.

“Oh shit!” Samandriel jumped up, pushed Adam and their backpacks in a toilet stall and crammed himself inside as well.

“Samandriel?” The door of bathroom opened and a pair of brown leather shoes entered, they walked straight towards them and the door of their stall was slammed open. The principal, who else, looked at Adam in surprise, but it quickly changed to anger as he laid eye upon Samandriel.

“That’s it young man.” The principal grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him along.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Samandriel said, surprisingly calm. “Knock, knock?”

Adam couldn’t have thought of a worse moment for a joke, but the principal sighed. “Who’s there?”

“Mr. Puke.”

“Mr. Puke wh-”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
